Moves Like Jagger
by Evanna Adams
Summary: Castiel is the hot guy in sales. Dean is the hot guy in HR. Need I say more? Well, I will, anyway. When they meet at a party, sparks fly. Inspired by Nasyu's Someone's In The Kitchen artwork.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was the hot guy in the sales in The Everyday News. He was amazing in his waistcoats and his matching ties. His big blue eyes, shining with laughter. An old green mug in his hand, always full of hot coffee. Black, two sugars. He was just a couple of months old in this company and he was already doing beyond his targets and was friends with all the hot shots in the company. In short, Castiel Novak was amazing.

Dean Winchester was the one in HR. He had been gifted with amazingly good looks. Everyone in the office wanted him, except the one Dean wanted. It wasn't that Castiel had rejected him, seeing Dean had never asked, but Castiel never seemed interested in anyone. He came to the office, talked amicably with everyone and was single minded about his work.

Dean sighed as Castiel crossed his desk.

"Hey, Castiel," he called to the rushing man.

The blue eyed man turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Dean," he said in his gravelly voice that did things to Dean.

"Where are you headed?" he asked, fidgeting in his seat.

"Oh, just gotta submit these reports to the boss," he said, with a small smile.

"Awesome. Wouldn't disturb you, then," Dean said, smiling slightly.

"You didn't disturb me, Dean," Castiel replied, sincerely.

Before Dean could react though, Castiel had turned around. Dean followed up with a sigh, staring at the perfect ass.

"Stop ogling," Jo said from the desk beside him.

"Hey, I ain't ogling," he said, defensively.

Jo rolled her eyes at him. She was a pretty blonde, a couple of years younger than Dean. Her mom and Dean's dad were good friends or well bad enemies. Ellen trusted Dean to take care of her only daughter and so sent her off to New York to work with Dean. Jo had wanted to run the family bar with Ellen but Ellen was too stubborn for Jo to have her own life, beyond the four walls that Ellen loved and hated.

"You know, there's an office party this Saturday for achieving the 'targets'," she said, winking at him.

"I know, Jo," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll help you get the booze."

"Hey, no!" she said, smacking his arm. "Well, that too… But you get to partaay with Castiel," she added, her eyes twinkling.

"You gotta know two things, Jo," Dean said, turning to face her. "One, never ever say partaay again. Ever. And two, I don't even know which way he swings."

"Well, the only way to find out is by talking, yeah? So you talk to him and find out," Jo said, exasperatedly. "Dean, this is the first time I've seen you hung up on someone."

"Okay, I'll talk to him. No need to go all chick-flick on me. Next thing you know we'd be talking about boy bands and manicures," Dean said, returning to his work.

Snark, he loved it. Made situations avoidable.

Jo slapped his head while going to get some more coffee.

* * *

"Hey, Dean," Anna from Editing called over the loud music.

"Hey," he replied.

It seemed like his office knew how to party. There was loud music blaring from the Editor's Room where they usually played the news. The Coffee Room was now the Booze Room. Dean had helped Jo to get in all the booze which she had procured from sources unknown. The table in the middle of the room held a huge cake which said 'Happy Targeting'. Becky, the PA to the head of sales was handing her boyfriend, Chuck, the head of sales, a disposable plate with an awful lot of cake on it.

"Dean," she called, running up to him with a plate and a little smaller serving.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"You're welcome," she said, grinning and dancing on the balls of her feet.

Dean smiled, awkwardly, wondering how the Hell was he going to make it out of her gaze alive. Hid phone buzzed then.

Jo:

**_Come on up, loser._**

"I gotta go," Dean said. "Jo's calling. She needs help."

Without waiting for her reply, he ran for his life. The stairs and the upper floor was milling with life. Pushing through the crowd and shouting out a few greetings he finally found Jo.

"Hey," he said, smiling as she handed him champagne.

"You're late. They already opened the champagne bottles," she said, sipping her own drink which seemed like whiskey.

"Sam called," he said, shrugging.

"How is he? And Jessica?"

"Good, good. Jessica's three months pregnant now," he answered, proudly.

"Oh my God! That's amazing news! Congratulations, uncle," she said, giving him a hug.

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his neck.

Jo took his unfinished cake and empty glass, putting it on the desk behind her. She handed him two beer bottles instead.

"Here," she said, grinning.

"What is this?" he asked, sensing the conspiracy.

"Well, if you look to the right towards the banister, you'll find a certain someone alone," she said, winking and pushing him towards the direction.

Dean saw Castiel then. He had back to him and was dressed in a dark blue waistcoat over a white black-striped shirt and black pants that hugged his ass perfectly. Castiel was leaning on the banister and of what Dean could see he was brooding.

"Hey there," Dean said, going to stand beside Castiel.

Castiel turned to look at him, surprised. Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Castiel's tie matched the color of his eyes, bringing out his eyes. Under the lighting, Castiel's blue eyes looked like the most beautiful gems Dean had ever seen. They crinkled in a smile.

"Hello, Dean," he replied.

Dean shook himself, inwardly and wordlessly held out a bottle to Castiel. Castiel took it with a curious smile and then retook his previous position against the banister.

"So why are standing all alone at a party?" Dean asked, mirroring Castiel's position.

"Ah, just had a fight with my brother. I'm no good pretending to have a good time," Castiel replied, playing with the label of the bottle.

"What about?" he asked, frowning. "Uh, I mean, only if you want to say, that is."

"Oh, that's alright. He thinks I don't have much fun is all," Castiel said, looking at Dean and smiling wistfully.

"Hey, isn't your brother Gabriel, the head of Editing?" Dean asked, realization hitting him.

Gabriel Novak was the most famous person in company, known for his pranks and his room full of sweet food at all times. He was also the man presently perched on top of the table with the cake and hissing at anyone who came too close.

Castiel sighed at the sight.

"Unfortunately, yes," Castiel replied, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

Dean laughed. "He's a cool guy, come on."

"So, Dean Winchester, you're saying that I'm not a cool guy," Castiel asked, peeking a look at Dean.

"I never said that," Dean answered, reddening.

Castiel chuckled.

Dean smiled at how easy it was to tease each other.

"What are you smiling about?" Castiel asked, straightening.

"Nothing," Dean answered, returning the smile.

"Ah, cryptic," Castiel said, nodding and sipping his beer.

"Cryptic is my middle name," Dean deadpanned.

Castiel laughed, clapping Dean's back. Dean smiled at him. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes in silence. Dean hadn't even realized that until he heard a loud bang as Gabriel pushed an employee down for trying get a piece of cake.

"Oh God," Castiel said, looking pained.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Oh, God, yes."

"You're in for an adventure, then," Dean said, dramatically.

Castiel rolled his eyes, taking Dean's and his beer bottles to an empty desk.

Collecting their coats from downstairs, they left.

* * *

"So?" Dean asked, drawling the word out as he pulled the coat close to himself.

"So?" Castiel said smirking at Dean as pulled on his gloves.

Dean laughed.

"Where are we going now?" Castiel asked.

"You'll see," Dean said, taking a step in front of Castiel and walking backwards to look him in the eye.

"Dean Cryptic Winchester," Castiel commented, smiling at him.

"Well, yeah," Dean said laughing and falling back in step with Castiel.

He wanted to sling an arm across Castiel's shoulders. He had never been so at peace with anyone besides Sam and Jo, but he had known them his entire life.

As if on cue, Castiel bumped their shoulders together, smiling at Dean. Dean smiled back and slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders.

He led them a couple of blocks down to Ash's bar. They served the best cheeseburgers and the best pie. Well, at least according to Dean. But if Ellen ever asked, everywhere else was Goddamn awful in comparison to hers.

"This is your idea of an adventure?" Castiel asked staring at the door of the small bar, but there was no bite in his words.

"Why, you scared?"

"Very."

"Come on in, would ya? And _then_ judge me?" Dean said, pulling Castiel inside by the arm.

Castiel chuckled and followed Dean.

The bar was small and cramped and smelled like booze and old people. Castiel raised a single eyebrow at Dean.

"Dean!" Ash called from the bar, dropping his rag and jumping over the counter to greet Dean.

"Hey, Ash. Ash, this is Castiel from work and Castiel, this is Ash."

"Hello, Ash."

"Hey, man," Ash replied. "Your usual into two, Dean?"

"Definitely," Dean replied, smiling. "Come on," he said to Castiel, leading him to the booth at the end.

They sat in companionable smiling, both unable to keep their eyes off of each other. They chuckled when the food came, cheeseburger and fries with beer.

"I hope you're fine with is," Dean said, suddenly nervous.

"Are you kidding me? This is good," Castiel said, smiling reassuringly.

Dean huffed a laugh, relieved.

"So tell me about yourself Dean," Castiel asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"You got some mustard on the side of your…" Dean said, pointing towards the right of his muzzle.

"Oh, uh," Castiel murmured, cleaning it with a napkin. "Clear now?"

"No, uh," Dean said absently, taking the napkin from Castiel and cleaning it up for him.

Castiel reddened. Dean knew he was no better. He could feel the heat exuding from his cheeks. He put the crumpled napkin at the side and proceeded to eat. It felt like they were in a sappy sitcom with the all the stupid romantic moments.

"Uh, so, your life, Dean?" Castiel said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, um, well. Dad was a Marine and Mom was a cop. Mom died when I was four. Some mad guy, a drug dealer who mom had helped get out of jail with a deal or something and. Uh, my dad left the Marines. It took a while but he started a garage and I worked with him till I was nineteen and then he died in a car crash and my brother, Sam, helped me get into college," Dean said, staring at his plate.

He realized he had never talked about his parents, at least not on the first date. But this wasn't a first date, he told himself strictly. Besides, he had still jumped out on the details especially about his brother.

"I'm so sorry about your parents, Dean," Castiel said, sounding pained.

He shifted his hand as if to take Dean's but then thinking better of it, grabbed the salt shaker. He put it down without using it, looking embarrassed.

"So, what about you?" Dean asked.

"Well, my father abandoned us when I was five. I have four brothers and one sister. You know one brother. Mom wasn't, um, you know, the best mother on planet. Actually she was usually busy with my eldest twin brothers. They have a constant feud going on, I guess from their time in the womb. So, Gabriel and I left the nest and came here, to New York. Did our college and MBA and somehow got a job together too," Castiel replied, shrugging.

"So you two, I mean, Gabriel and you live together?"

"Oh, no. Couldn't live with him, ever. Besides he wanted to live in a Penthouse. I was happy in the small apartment I had rented during my MBA. My roommate moved out and with this job, I could only afford that, so I opted to stay there."

"Nice," Dean said, grinning.

"What about your brother? Where is he?"

"He's in California, doing Law at Stanford. He's going to be a hotshot lawyer soon," Dean said, proudly.

Castiel smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"You're really proud of him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, he's my baby brother, y'know. Practically raised him, what with dad… Just sad. I don't think he ever got over mom," Dean said, shrugging.

"Your mother must have been an amazing woman," Castiel said with a smile.

"Yeah, she was. She used to bake me pie every weekend and tomato rice soup for when I wasn't well. Her favourite lullaby was 'Hey Jude'… And you know when Sam and I were kids, her last words before we fell asleep were that angels were watching over us," Dean said, a small smile on his face as he reminisced.

Castiel smiled at him, busying himself with eating. They ate the rest of their food in comfortable silence, each deep in thought. Dean thought about his mother and the fragrance of her hair.

"Up for apple pie or more beer or both?" Dean asked, when their table had been cleared.

"Both," Castiel said, nodding his head.

Dean chuckled. "You're awesome."

"Yeah? I think so too," Castiel said, laughing as picked up the 'Catch of the Day' cardboard lying on the table. "'Veal is my Meal'. Wow, creative place you got me to, Dean."

"I know right! I don't really experiment with food here, what with Ash coming up with the ideas," Dean said.

"Ah, I see," Castiel said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

They moved over to the bar when they were done with their pie. Castiel had loved the pie and he had told Dean that at every bite. Dean had finally told him to eat it in peace or he was going to force feed Castiel the whole of his pie. Castiel had sobered up pretty quickly after that.

"To Everyday News," Dean raised a toast.

"To their fucking targets," Castiel added. "May they not reach their targets and never host boring parties."

They clinked their beer bottles before they drank.

Soon they moved on to harder drinks. Time flew past them, talking and laughing. Dean only used to spend his time with Sam or Jo and even that had been decreasing. Sam was usually busy with college or spending every waking second with Jessica. Jo was flitting between boyfriends and didn't have time for Dean. Dean didn't begrudge any of them but sometimes he'd like to come out with someone without the pressure of spending the night at either's house. He had tried to spend time with his fellow workers at the office but most were married and the unmarried ones were in committed relationships. Dean was neither equipped with enough wife jokes nor with enough patience to handle multiple calls between a dinner or drink.

But with Castiel it was simple.

The night passed in a blur and Dean realized that they were among the last people there.

"Dean! You're drunk, man. I'll call you a cab," Ash said, pulling Dean's face up from where he was resting it on the bar.

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking around at Castiel.

Castiel was holding the bar with both hands and leaning backwards, staring at the ceiling as he sang loudly with the jukebox. Dean couldn't figure out the song if his life depended on it.

Castiel suddenly straightened and looked at Ash.

"We'll go to my house," he announced.

"Okay, man. Where do you live?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied, deflating.

"Hand me your wallet."

"No! You want to loot me."

"No, I don't, Castiel, man."

"Okay, here you go," Castiel said, brightly, handing his wallet to Ash.

There was a note in the wallet that said:

**_If lost report to me, that is Gabriel(0-1800-iam-cool) or drop him to his house:_**

**_2204,_**

**_71 Broadway,_**

**_New York._**

**_He may bite, be careful._**

Ash wondered why Castiel had kept the chit. It was crumpled and pretty old. Ash shrugged and went to the side to call them a cab. Returning, he found that both of them were leaning against each other, singing.

"Come on, dudes," Ash said, prying them away from the bar.

"Mutiny!" Castiel cried, fist pumping the air and then draping that arm across Dean's shoulder.

"Unicorn!" Dean said, looking at Castiel.

Ash rolled his eyes and pulled them outside. The cab was there in five minutes. Pushing them into the cab, he gave the driver Castiel's address.

* * *

Dean woke up with a headache and terribly uncomfortable. Oh God, why would he drink so much! As the feelings sunk, he realized that he was not on his bed. He tried to turn a little and almost fell off. He was definitely not on his bed. He flailed his arms out. His arm hit the headrest of a couch. But this definitely was not his couch because his couch was not this comfortable.

He straightened and immediately regretted it, head rush. He tried opening his eyes but there was so much light. One at a time, he opened his eyes. He drank in the details of the room. There was a TV right in front of him and a door beside the TV.

He realized why he was feeling so uncomfortable and so hot, he was still wearing his coat and scarf.

With support from the handrest, Dean got up. He staggered away from the couch. Walking out the door, he found a hallway to right and a door to his left. He heard muffled singing from his left.

He thought of sneaking out of the stranger's house when he noticed a familiar trench coat on the coat hanger beside the door. It was Castiel's home and suddenly everything came back from last night. He just didn't remember anything beyond their fifth beer.

He turned around on his heel. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad that he had woken up dressed.

Making a decision, he shed his coat and walked towards the door on his left.

It was the kitchen but that's not what caught Dean's attention.

Castiel stood with his back to him, his _bare_ back. He was naked beneath his green apron and Dean could see his perfectly round ass. He could help but ogle but how long before Castiel realized Dean was there and call him out on being a pervert. But if Castiel knew that Dean was over why was he naked? The only explanation would be that Castiel had forgotten.

Dean turned around to walk out quietly pretend to wake up when Castiel came to the room. But as his luck had it, he knocked off a bowl off the counter.

Castiel jumped around, holding out his whip like a weapon.

"Dean?!" he cried out, grimacing and then, "Oh my God-"

Castiel's eyes widened to comic proportions.

"I'm sorry," they both said together.

They stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

"I-I will go… N-now," Dean said, getting out in two tries.

"Wait," Castiel called, a beat later.

Dean turned around, looking expectantly and not looking at anything except Castiel's face.

"Uh, stay? For breakfast?" Castiel asked, biting his lip and frowning. "Let me make it up to you."

"Oh, um, nothing to make… Up for… But… Okay," Dean said, turning towards the TV room and instead hitting the wall the second time in a row.

Wordlessly, he gritted his teeth and hit the wall once, before entering through the right place. He retook his position on the couch. He stared around the room, trying to wipe the picture of a naked Castiel out of his mind but so far he was getting unsuccessful. Sinking his head in his hands, he groaned.

A couple of minutes later, a plate was held out to him by a now, thankfully, dressed Castiel. Castiel was red in the face as he handed the plate with pancakes doused in maple syrup to Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said, settling beside him. "I had no idea you were here. I had forgotten. I assumed Gabriel had gotten me drunk and dropped me here."

"Oh, that's, um, okay," Dean said, focusing on his plate instead of Castiel.

"You sure didn't help with your ogling," Castiel observed.

Dean turned towards him, spluttering. "I did not… I would never. Hey! That's just-Psh. How can you even think that!"

Castiel looked at him, curiously. "Relax, Dean. I was just kidding," he said, huffing out a laugh.

"Oh," Dean said with a fake laugh.

Castiel frowned at him.

Dean gulped down the breakfast and uttering a compliment and excuse, stood up to leave.

"Uh, Dean," Castiel said, standing against the door as Dean put on his coat.

"Yeah?"

"Can we please not let what happened this morning make things awkward?"

"Of course," Dean replied a beat later with a smile.

Castiel huffed a breath, looking relieved.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome, Castiel. See you."

"See you, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know there are a lot of mistakes. Sorry. I'll fix them soon.**

* * *

The week passed amicably. Dean and Castiel made it a point to greet each other, even if their desks fell out of their way. Dean still couldn't get the image of Castiel's ass out his mind and had already jerked off to his name, but this comfortable friendship with Castiel was more than what Dean could have hoped for.

It was Friday was Castiel turned up behind Dean, right as he was packing his stuff to leave.

"Uh, Dean," he murmured in gravelly voice making Dean drop the bundle of papers he was holding.

"Son of a bitch," he cried out, turning around in his swivelly chair to face Castiel.

Castiel dropped to his knees, too close to Dean and started to pick up the papers.

"Sorry, Dean," he said, biting his lip.

"Oh, hey, it's okay," he said but Castiel was already handing him the bundle back. "Thanks," he said, belatedly, looking at Castiel.

Castiel stared back, still on his knees.

Realising the dangers of Castiel being so close to Dean's crotch, he immediately turned around the chair to put back the papers.

When he turned back, Castiel was thankfully on his feet.

"Do you want to go out again this Saturday?" Castiel asked, his words rushed.

"Oh, sure," Dean answered, standing up.

Castiel smiled a smile that lit up his face. Dean couldn't help but return his smile.

"This time it will be on my terms. Um, give me your number. I'll pick you up at seven?" Castiel asked, awkwardly.

"I already know your home. I'll pick you up," Dean said, grinning. "But here," he added, turning around to pick a pen and tear a piece of paper to write his number down. "My number."

"Oh, thanks. Alright, that would be nice," Castiel said, with a nod and a shy smile.

* * *

It was quarter to six already and Dean hadn't even decided what he'd wear.

"Oh my God, I have nothing to wear," he told his bursting wardrobe. "Ugh, I'm turning into a girl!" he cried out slamming the doors shut.

He looked at the green shirt lying on his bed. That was the only thing he could find that was semi-formal and would work wherever Castiel took him. He pulled on his faded jeans and put on the button up, looking at himself in the mirror. The shirt brought out his eyes. A voice that ridiculously sounded like Sam shouted 'Chick' in his head.

He instantly moved away from the mirror, as though burnt.

Pulling on his dad's old leather jacket, Dean grabbed his keys and left for Castiel's home.

Castiel was waiting for him downstairs, an apologetic smile on his face. He looked adorable in his trench coat and usual waist coat beneath it, not that he'd tell him that. He was holding a huge picnic basket in his hand.

Dean smiled at him as pulled over.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, opening the door and settling inside.

"Should I even ask what that is?"

"It's a picnic basket."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Well, Captain Smartass, what do people usually do with a picnic basket?"

"Go on picnics?"

"Jackpot."

"Where the Hell are we gonna have a picnic?"

"Oh my God, would you just drive, Dean?"

"Okay, okay!"

Castiel chuckled, shaking his head at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Dean was impressed. Castiel had directed them a little out of the city to an abandoned farmland. He had led Dean up a hill where the moon looked so close as though Dean would hold a hand out and be able to touch it.

When Dean turned around to look, Castiel had already laid out a blanket and had set the basket in the middle.

"I just thought I'd bring you here. I come here whenever I want to lose the city for a while," Castiel said, looking at his hands, awkward.

"I love it, Cas," Dean replied, sincerely, settling on a side of the basket.

Castiel settled on the other side.

"Cas?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I just-"

"I like it."

They smiled at each other, staring as the always seemed to do.

* * *

With their stomachs full of fine wine, pasta and blueberry pie, they laid back down to look at the stars. Castiel had put the picnic basket to a side, away from both of them.

"That's Orion," Castiel said, pointing to a cluster of stars. "And that's the Big Dipper."

Dean turned to look at him. Castiel gave him a small smile.

"You know when I was three, my dad and I used to do this often. We drove out to the country and just lay down on the grass. He used to tell me about constellations and stars and their names. He taught me how to find my way by just looking at the stars. He taught me so much…" Dean gulped, looking up again.

He could feel Castiel still looking at him.

"The night mom died, dad… He sort of lost it. There used to be days when he just drank all day and then went out at night. He returned in the morning in tears and smelling so bad I had to drag him under the shower a couple of times. I protected Sammy and raised my boy up… Dad wanted me to work with him. Even Sam but he just wanted to study so I protected him, saying we can wait until he was sixteen. Dad agreed. But then Dad died and everything went to Hell. Sammy started to take care of everything. He helped me up. I worked for a while but then Sam convinced me to start college. Before I knew it, I was here with a job…"

Castiel moved then to take Dean's hand. Dean looked at him. He hadn't realized when they had gotten so close. He felt heat rise up in his face. He leaned in a little till there was just an inch between them. Castiel's eyes reflected the moon. He was so beautiful. Dean closed the distance and kissed him. Castiel deepened the kiss almost immediately, nipping at Dean's lower lip. He slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth and started to taste every inch of his mouth.

Dean was taken aback by the intensity with which Castiel was looking at him. All Dean could do was gasp. Castiel's other hand came up to cup his cheek. As the fingers caressed Dean's cheek, he suddenly got charged and realized that he could move to. He turned, their fingers still entwined. With his free hand, Dean pulled Castiel closer by his waist.

Castiel's hand moved down from Dean's face and gruffly pushed him on his back. He climbed over Dean.

"I've dreamed of this so many times," Castiel said, swooping down to kiss Dean again.

Dean moaned into Castiel's mouth. Dean dug his fingers into Castiel's ass and rubbed their crotch together. Castiel groaned, his head falling backwards.

"We-we should, ngh… Get back home…" Castiel said, not making any movement to leave. "It's-it's cold."

They looked at each other for a few moments, still rutting their hips.

"Yeah," Dean murmured, distracted.

Castiel chuckled slightly, heaving himself up. Dean looked at him, miserably.

"We can continue at home. Come on," Castiel said, gathering up everything.

Dean grumbled as he got up too and lifted the blanket off the ground.

* * *

Dean woke up alone in bed, a sheet covering him. He got up, rubbing his eyes. His body ached in every good way.

He swung his legs off the bed, looking for his clothes but Castiel had cleared everything up. There was a pair of pajamas and a shirt lying on the chair at the edge of the room. Dean slipped the pajamas on. They were a little fitting but he thought he looked good.

Judging by the humming and sounds of sizzling, he guessed Castiel was in the kitchen.

He was met by the same sight as last Sunday but this time, he went to stand behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Castiel smiled and turned his face around to look at Dean. He leaned in to kiss Castiel. The kiss was lazy and dirty. Castiel pulled away and replaced his tongue with a spoon.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Tangy," Dean replied as he smacked his lips tasting the tomato sauce. "Whatcha making?" he asked, resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

"Pasta," Castiel replied, stirring the sauce.

"The sauce could use a pinch more salt."

"Thought so," Castiel murmured, picking the salt and adding a little bit.

Dean bit at Castiel's shoulder.

"Dean," Castiel said, reproachfully, shying away.

"Go take a bath," he told Dean, his eyes crinkling with a smile.

Dean loved that smile. The crinkles. He promised to kiss each crinkle that night. He kissed Castiel's nose before heading towards the bathroom after pulling off the dirty pajamas and taking them with him.

* * *

The pasta was absolutely amazing.

Dean tapped his foot against Castiel's, wanting to praise his culinary skills but Castiel was deep in thought.

"What's up?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Castiel said, ducking his head to eat the pasta.

"Come on," Dean said.

"I was just thinking…"

Dean kept quiet, waiting for Castiel to elaborate.

"When we were young, mom used to give the example of Michael and Nick. They were apparently the best sons she could ever have. Michael loved us all but Nick hated us. He hit us constantly and picked on us. Mom never called out on him. Michael did and it usually ended in a huge fight. Mom never even tried to stop them and it was back to normal every morning… Every damn morning, we would wake up to mom giving examples of the twins' successes but she failed to mention their selfishness or their anger. Gabriel tried a couple times to intervene but it ended up bloody so he gave up. He was old enough when the two of us escaped. Anna had refused to come with and Samandriel was just a kid. We were old enough but we still didn't know how to raise a kid… Gabriel did odd jobs, and got me through school and him through college. Then I got a scholarship at NYU and soon we were out of everything. Our debts and our family… I'm sorry… I just-"

Dean kissed the apology off his lips, thankful for the confession. He sympathized with Castiel but was glad to know that they could share, no matter how chick-flicky that sounded.

Castiel smiled bashfully at Dean when he pulled away.

"Thank you, Dean," he murmured.

The rest of the breakfast passed in silence, their knees resting against each other.

* * *

When Mary, Dean and Castiel's daughter, would ask how her daddies had met, Dean told her the retelling of Rapunzel wherein he was the knight in shining armour and Castiel, the prince stuck in the high tower bereft the hair. Castiel told her the truth, more or less. Well, if Dean could get a high tower, Castiel could surely get away with a burning building.


End file.
